The Fifth Member
by Dapo
Summary: A young girl discovers the secrets of the Stargate
1. Default Chapter

This is my first ever attempt at writing and want to know if I can do it at all or if I am cr@p!!

Please write reviews and be brutal if you feel the need to, as this will encourage me to update it and improve in my writing.

This was started when Jonas was still on the team and since I liked him hence I have left him in it.

I have written it in script format, I hope that is not off putting.

****

Young teenage girl sits in corner booth of a diner, she looks moody and has a kind of mild Goth look going on.

(The short girl from the movie called The Craft is my template for her, Fairuza Balk??)

Enter Jack O'Neil, Teal'c and Jonas

****

**Jack:**

There is nothing more satisfying in the morning than a great fry up.

****

**Teal'c:**

Ah! The "fry-up" yes very satisfying

**Jonas:**

I cannot thank you enough for this opportunity to sample more of your planets food.

****

The teenage girl looks up warily at the three and starts to look down and then sharply looks at Teal'c with puzzlement on her face.

She stares at Teal'c with a dawning amazement, and then looks at Jack for awhile and then Jonas who she looks at with amazement as well.

Just then a bunch of loud "clueless" type girls bustle into the café, and the girl's expression drops.

The clueless girls spot her and nudge each other and walk over to the girl.

****

**Clueless1:**

Hey look it's the reject from the Blair witch project, how is it hanging willow? (sarcastically)

**Halle:**

Leave me alone Liz, I am not in the mood for this.

**Clueless1:**

Oh I am scared what are you going to do? Loser! I tell you what, you will never amount to anything you miserable cow. You sit in dark corners all day long watching people because you know that they all will amount to more than you. I heard what you did to Tracy, telling everybody about her being pregnant! Did you think that was clever?! No it wasn't it was just plain mean!

**Halle:**

I warned her to leave me alone, actually kind of like I'm warning you to now to back off.

**Clueless1:**

Screw you! You better watch your back because Tracy was a friend and you are going to get what you deserve, a hiding you won't soon forget.

**Halle:**

Like the one you got last week from your Dad?

****

Liz looks shaken by Halle's statement but quickly recovers, even though her friends are giving her funny looks.

**Clueless1:**

What are you talking about?(she blusters) Come on girls lets go, see you later bitch.

****

The group of girls leave diner in a dignified huff, all this time the SG crew are eating away in the background oblivious to all this. Now she refocuses on the guys for a while.  In her mind she replays the scene that just happened and numerous other similar scenes, this has happened a lot to her. She particularly hears Liz's refrain that she will never amount to much.

All of a sudden Halle's face clears and she stands up and walks straight over to the SG crew. She calmly pulls out a seat and sits down.

**Halle: (calmly)**

Colonel, I would like to join the StarGate Mission

**Jack:**

What!?!!   What are you talking about?! (the others look on with apprehension)

**Halle:**

**(still calm)**

I want to visit other worlds through the Stargate at Cheyenne mountain

**Jack:**

**(trying to control his panic)**

Young lady go back and sit down and leave us alone, we do not know what you are talking about and really we are not interested.

**Halle:**

He is called Jonas and is from another world, (turns to Teal'c) He is also from another world and carries in him an alien called Shango.

**Jack:**

**(sputtering, but becoming deadly serious)**

Leave us alone, you are obviously delusional or on drugs!

**Teal'c:**

**(worried)**

Shango?

**Jonas:**

**(smiling)**

It sure is never boring around here.

**Halle:**

Listen, you cannot just leave me here with all the knowledge I have shown you that I have, your own protocols ensure this, and I bet you are actually thinking of those protocols right now. 

**Jack:**

If what you are saying is true and mind you I am NOT saying that it is true, but what makes you think that we will not just make you disappear?

**Halle:**

Because I know you are not like that, trust me, I'm a good judge of character.

**Jack:**

Listen, I have to take a leak please be gone by the time I'm back.

****

Jack looks meaningfully at Teal'c who slightly inclines his head in acknowledgement.

Jack walks to the gents and frantically pulls out his mobile and starts dialling

**Jack:**

**(into his mobile)**

General we have a problem.

****

We cut an interrogation room where General Hammond looks through a two way mirror at Halle sitting at a table. This is like a typical police interrogation cell.

Hammond turns around to Sam whose in the background..

**Hammond:**

Ready Sam?

**Jack:**

Why is Sam doing the interrogation? We brought her in!

**Hammond:**

She is a teenage girl, the more at ease she is the more we'll get out of her, and YOU do not put people at ease.

**Jack:**

Oh.

****

Sam enters interrogation room and draws up chair opposite Halle

**Sam:**

Hello Halle

**Halle:**

Hi

**Sam:**

So what is this cock and bull story you've been spewing all over the place

**Halle:**

You know it's not bull, that's why I am here now and I have had it with all this questioning, Jolanna

****

Sam looks puzzled and shaken.

**Sam:**

My name is not Jolanna it's Sam

**Halle:**

No it's not it's Jolanna stop fucking around with me your name is ….

Sam?!

**Sam:**

Yes

**Halle:**

Man, this just gets better

**Sam:**

What does?

**Halle:**

You lot!

**Halle:**

First it's two aliens with one carrying another alien inside himself, now we have a human with the memories of another alien!

**Sam:**

Halle, you better tell where you are getting all this stuff from and now!

**Halle:**

Ok, Ok, 

**Halle:**

I am Phoenix, (she says dramatically and then laughs).

**Sam**

Huh?!

**Halle:**

Charles Xavier?

****

Jonas shows dawning comprehension

**Sam:**

I do not follow

**Halle:**

**(in exasperated tone)**

You know, Carrie? A scanner?

**Sam:**

Plain language please

**Halle:**

I see thoughts (spoken in a calm, quiet and eerie manner).

****

Sam still looking puzzled.

**Halle:**

Jeesh you should get out more, I 'm telepathic!

****

There are looks of understanding and disbelief in the gallery where the General and Jonas and Jack are reacting to the news

**Sam:**

Telepathic?

**Halle:**

Yes

****

Sam looks at her pensively

**Sam:**

What am I thinking now?

**Halle:**

**(with smirk on face)**

Naquada, what is Naquada?

****

Sam looks pleasantly surprised.

****

Cut to Hammond's office with SG1 in attendance and the presidential liaison.

**Liaison:**

She is a massive security risk and I do not believe how shabbily this has been handled!!

**Hammond:**

We had no choice but to bring her in when she started revealing knowledge of this operation. For all we know she could have been a Gould operative.

**Liaison:**

But now she knows its real, we have just confirmed it by bringing her here!

**Hammond:**

She already KNEW it was real, whether we brought her here or not! Remember she can read minds.

**Liaison:**

Are you sure she did not come by this information in any other way?

**Hammond:**

How?

**Liaison:**

I don't know, leaks or misplaced documents, maybe she hacked into Military databases, god knows it's happened before!

**Hammond:**

We have tested her abilities and as far as we can tell she is a genuine telepath and… get this she says it is easier to read Gould minds! 

Apparently Gould minds are used to impressing their thoughts on the host, kind of like raising the volume on the TV to drown out other noise, which makes it louder to anyone with psychic abilities.

**Liaison:**

Can I meet her?

**Hammond:**

That might not be such a good idea.

**Liaison:**

Why?

**Hammond:**

She has shown a decided lack of respect for other people's private thoughts. You would have to avoid thinking about anything top-secret while she is in here, it is not an easy thing to do, trust me I know.

**Liaison:**

I'll take my chances.

****

Cut to the SGC, one of their holding rooms. Halle is busy eating. The Liaison enters with Sam in tow.

**Halle:**

The food round here is terrible, no wonder you go off base for meals.

**Liaison:**

My name is Richard I have come to ask you a few things

**Halle**

Why are you thinking about that annoying song?

Oh, you think it will keep me out of your mind, I must admit it is distracting but if I concentrate I can get past it.

**Liaison:**

Can you? Well tell me then what am I thinking.

**Halle:**

Well apart from the fact that you think I am a danger to national security and that you think Major Carter is cute, (smirking) you have a number in your mind, 666.

**Liaison:**

**(blushing)**

I have heard enough.

****

The liaison turns and walks off in a huff, Halle laughs out loud.

Cut to Hammond's briefing room.

**Hammond:**

I have spoken to the girls parents and they have been made to understand that their daughter is helping the US Government in their efforts to track down hackers. It seems that Miss Munroe is also quite the hacker as well, so for now the cover story is holding.

The question is what do we do next with her?

**Sam:**

She will be invaluable in gathering information and helping in understanding the tactics of our opponents

**Jack:**

You mean a spy, right?

**Sam:**

Well basically.

**Jack:**

Can she really read Gould minds?

**Hammond:**

Let's find out shall we? (he gestures to a guard)

****

In walks Halle

**Halle:**

Hi ya Jack!

**Jack:**

**(grimaces)**

Hi

**Hammond:**

We called you in to …

**Halle:**

You want me to read the mind of the alien symbiote in Teal'c?

**Hammond:**

Yes.

**Halle:**

Okay. 

****

She goes silent for a while, with her eyes closed

**Halle:**

Hmm, this is weird

**Jack:**

What?

**Halle:**

I am getting certain information from it, but also I am having difficulty discerning it's motive. It seems aware of the fact that I am able to probe it and is trying to confuse me by thinking lots of thoughts.

**Jonas:**

How does it know that you are trying to probe it.

**Halle:**

From Teal'c.

There seems to be a rudimentary mental link between Teal'c and the alien.

**Sam:**

**(To Teal'c)**

That must have come from the time you tried to communicate with it.

**Jack:**

Did you get anything of use?

**Halle:**

Yes.

**Jack:**

What?

**Halle:**

An address

**Hammond:**

Address?

**Halle:**

Yes, a StarGate address, you know seven symbols.

**Hammond:**

An address to where?

**Halle:**

It seems from what I could gather a weapons depot, he seemed to try  and hide it from me but it only made me more aware of it.

**Jack:**

A weapons depot?  General!

**Hammond:**

Write the address down. 

****

General Hammond pushes a piece of paper to her.

**Halle:**

Uh uh.

**Hammond:**

What?

**Halle:**

I get to go along or no can do.

**Jack:**

No way!

**Hammond:**

No way!

**Halle:**

The place is lightly guarded as the security of the place mostly depends on it being a secret. And I can help by reading a few minds for combinations and passwords that will be needed.

**Hammond:**

I am not about to let a fifteen year old along on a SG mission! It'll never happen!


	2. The Mission

A/N: _Thanks for your patience. Chapter 2 is now up and I have tried to move away from the table format I used in chapter 1. Let me know which format you prefer._

_When I had the idea for this story Tealc still had his symbiote and I have kept him that way for this tale, so please do not flame me for that._

_Criticisms are welcome._

For the critic that commented that my Hammond was way off, I hope you find him a bit more on target in this chapter. 

_Now onto the story:_

Cut to the Stargate room, SG1 and SG13 are all kitted up to go on a mission, so is Halle. Jack looks very unhappy about this and so does Hammond. Sam seems to find it all amusing.

The Stargate is active.

Halle is staring at the active gate in wonderment.

Jack: This is a bad, bad idea!

Hammond: We are sending the remote through first and if it there is any sign of danger at all, the mission will be scrubbed!

Hammond: During the mission Colonel it will be your judgement whether to proceed or call it off if you think it is too dangerous for Halle.

Jack turns to Halle

Jack: You hear that kiddo! Any signs of Jaffa activity at all and you are out of there, if you disobey any order I give and you are out there, If you even look at me funny you are out of there!

Over the intercom comes a voice: All clear General!

Jack glares at Halle then turns to the two teams

Jack: Here we go!****

They all step through the StarGate and we cut to them arriving on a planet that seems to look like a desert wasteland

Halle: WOW!! What a rush! I feel cold, is that normal?

Jack turns to look at Halle with a no nonsense look.

Jack: Where to now?

Halle looks at Teal'c and frowns and the turns back to Jack with a grin.

Halle: 67, 123, 45

Jack: What?

Sam: I think she just gave you a set of coordinates

Jack: oh. Okay lets move out SG13 take point, we'll guard the rear. Halle stay in the middle at all times, okay?

Halle: yeah, whatever.

After an hour of trekking they come to a stop, where they are now looks no different than anywhere else, it is just all sand as far as the eye can see.

Jack turns to Halle with a quizzical look

Halle: Sam where is the exact point for those coordinates I gave you?

Sam points to a spot on the ground.

Halle walks to it and stops and then turns to the others with a knowing smile

Halle: you better catch up!

All of a sudden transport rings appear around Halle and in a burst of light she is gone.

Jack: son of ****, come on guys!

The SG teams run to the spot and they get transported as well.

Cut to a typical Gould installation, the teams have materialised in an underground chamber and Halle is by the only door trying to enter a combination on the lock, without much success.

Jack walks up to her.

Jack: Any luck?

Halle: Umm, it seems they've changed the combination.

Jack: ah of course, so what exactly is the reason we brought you along?

Halle gives Jack a rueful grin.

Jack: Sam?

Sam: I'll try.

Sam takes over from Halle at the door and pries open the panel and starts working on the circuitry below.

After a few minutes Sam says "ah ha" and the door slides open.

Jack points to two members of SG13

Jack: you and you stay here.

The rest of the teams go through in two's with Halle in the middle.

The door leads into a big chamber that is like a warehouse, there is shelving all round the room and also racks of shelves down the length of the room almost like rows of bookshelves you'd find in a library.

Jack walks to one shelve and looks at what's on it, this one is a whole row of Zat guns.

Jack: Hozzzah!

Jack: alright teams split up into twos and inventory the whole lot.

Halle: what about me?

Jack: you stay with me and Teal'c at all times okay?

Jonas: why are there no guards here at all?

Jack: you heard Halle, it's a secret stash.

Jonas: I still think it's a bit strange.

The teams split off into twos and start looking through the room. The room is full of standard Gould weaponry including staff weapons, grenades and even armoured staff gun turrets in the middle of the room.

Back in the chamber holding the transport rings a light starts blinking on a panel above the door.

Cut to the interior of a Gould ship in orbit above the planet.

A Jaffa sitting at the controls of a panel looks up at a light that has suddenly started flashing on his panel.

He picks up a communication device and starts talking urgently into it.

Back in the weapons storeroom Jack, Tealc and Halle are in one alcove looking at a shelf full of crystals.

Jack: Tealc, are these…

Tealc: Yes Jack, they are energy units for Staff weapons

Jack smiles 

Jack: alrighty!!

All of a sudden there is the sound of staff weapons being fired and then gunfire.

Jack shouts: Tealc stay here and protect her, I'll find out what's happening

Jack runs out of the alcove.

Teal'c turns to Halle and in a no nonsense tone says 

"Stay in this corner and do not move"

All they can hear is a flurry of weapons fire, then it goes silent, Halle starts to frown and then suddenly looks up and shouts 

"Teal'c watch ou…"

By reflex Teal'c looks back at Halle and at the same time a jaffa appears round the corner, Halle gasps. 

Teal'c turns quickly at this sound bringing up his staff weapon at the same time in one smooth motion, as soon as he sees the glint of metal he throws himself to the right and fires his weapon just as the jaffa also fires his.

Tealc's blast catches the jaffa full centre, but he is also hit though his sideways movement made it only a glancing hit.

Both fall to the ground with Halle screaming in the background.

Halle rushes over to Teal'c who is trying to keep hold of consciousness.

She bends over him

Halle: Teal'c!!

Tealc: keep away

Halle: What?

Tealc: go now

Halle: no way!

Tealc: I cannot hold it anymo……….. his voice trails of.

Halle bends nearer to hear Teal'c better. All of a sudden there is a wet ripping sound, surprised Halle looks down Tealc's body to find the source of the sound, her eyes bulge in terror as she sees something move in his shirt. With dawning comprehension she tries to move back but with an unexpected surge Tealc's symbiote rips through his shirt and Halles throat!

Teal'c shouts: No!!

Tealc turns over and picks up his fallen Zat gun and as Halle slowly stands up and her eyes begin to glow he zaps her. 

She collapses to the floor and Tealc passes out.


End file.
